The Goddess's Return
This is the first book in the Children of Heroes series. Chapter One: Luke Luke had no idea where he was. He woke up on a bus, and the last he remembered....well, he didn't remember anything. The only memory he had was a vague one, he was being surrounded by a tornado of what looked like peacock feathers and felt like he was being watched. The memory was only an instant, like a dream that lasted for but a second, but it was all he had. He then realised he was being tapped on the shoulder, hard, by someone. He turned, and saw a thin and wiry boy with uneven teeth, pale skin, long and bushy red hair and a look in his brown eyes like he'd done something bad or got electricuted...or both. "Dude, how much sleep did you get last night? Like, honestly, you just passed out. We couldn't wake you up!" he said. "I don't know you." Luke said. "Please, Luke. It's me, Archie O'Kieffe? Your best friend?" the boy said. "I really don't know you, Archie. I'm sorry." Luke sighed. Archie cursed under his breath. "Sakura, there may be something wrong with him. He doesn't remember me." One of the most beautiful girls Luke had ever seen turned his way. She was Asian, probably Japanese, with a sheet of black hair that had silver streaks dyed in it. She wore an orange bandana tied over the top of her hair, a pale blue t–shirt with a picture of some muscely-anime dude on it, blue jeans and combat boots. "Son of a--well, anyway, Luke, do you remember me?" she said, facing Luke, Her black eyes met his, and he saw real concern in them. "No. Sorry." he said. "Maybe you should kiss him, Sakura." Archie joked. That was met with a punch to the face from Sakura to Archie. "YO, IDIOT STUDENTS, LISTEN UP!" the teacher shouted. Now, the teacher would have been intimidating at six-foot-six with mocha skin, buff arms and black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, except he wore a pink polo-shirt with a white lotus on the collar. His amber eyes scanned the students, but a look of curiosity and almost ''malice ''entered his eyes when he saw one. His eyes were locked right on Luke. Chapter Two: Archie Archie didn't like Coach Jones. It wasn't the insults, harsh drills, and horrible body odor that annoyed him. Well, maybe it was that a little. But it was mainly the fact that the dude was so damn intimidating. You couldn't talk back to him without him giving you a deathglare that made you wanna give up whatever you recently ate in a puddle on the floor. The coach locked on to Luke for a second, but quickly moved on. It looked to Archie that the Coach was confused or angered by Archie's best friend. Or both. "WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT THE MUSEUM IN FIVE MINUTES! ANYONE WITHOUT A LABSHEET OR WHO HAS NOT HANDED IN A SAFETY CONTRACT WILL BE EXPELLED!" Coach Jones shouted. He then lurched forward as the bus stopped, hitting his head on a seat and falling back, bleeding from a gash in his head. All the students laughed, and Coach stood up, muttering "Damn kids." All the kids got off the bus, and Archie looked down at the Canyon. Category:The Goddess's Return Category:Chapter Page